


Birthday Boy

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Fluff, Giggling Boys, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lance's Birthday, M/M, Making Out, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: It's Lance's birthday and all he wants to do is lay in bed with his boyfriend.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> it is my boy's birthday so i figured he needed to have a good time ;)
> 
> also yes, you read the word count correctly ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Wake up, Kitten."

"Mmmm...No," Lance groaned, pulling the bed covers closer over his shoulder.

"But it's such a special day," Shiro said, his voice soft.

"Is it?" Lance's voice was still full of sleep as he turned his body to face the man he loved.

"Yes. It's my boyfriend's birthday."

"Well, tell your boyfriend I said 'happy birthday,' I guess," Lance grinned, finally opening his eyes as he stretched.

Shiro leaned down and placed a kiss to Lance's lips, willing him to get up.

"Mmmm, I love your sweet kisses," Lance said, "but they're not gonna get me out of bed."

"And I love _you_ , but if you don't get up, we'll be late."

"I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay in bed with you all day."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes."

"You don't want to see your family? Or our friends?"

"We can see them tomorrow."

"Lance..."

"Please, Kashi?" Lance pouted. "It's my birthday."

"...Alright, my love."

Lance made grabby hands towards Shiro, and the older man obliged, leaning over and crawling on top of the birthday boy. Shiro placed a few quick kisses all over Lance's face, then rolled over and brought the giggling brunet with him, switching their positions. Lance leaned up as he settled in on top of Shiro. The older boy reached a hand up to his face, pushing his hair away from his forehead before pulling him back down into a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, sharing lazy kisses and enjoying the soft sunlight streaming down from the window, creating warm spots on their skin.

"We need to call your mother if we're cancelling," Shiro said suddenly, breaking their kiss. "Should I do it or do you want to?"

"Way to kill a mood." Lance stuck his tongue out and Shiro pretended to snap his teeth at it playfully. "I will. She won't be happy, so it would be better if it was me."

Lance leaned over, not moving from his place atop Shiro, and grabbed his phone from the table next to their bed. He dialed his mother's number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hola, Mamà," Lance said.

He listened to her greeting while the man beneath him placed soft kisses on his collarbone and chest. As he started to explain how he and Shiro would not, in fact, be going over to see them today, his mother's voice rang through the phone. Lance was right when he said she wouldn't be happy.

"I know... Yes... Yes... I'm sorry... We will tomorrow... I-yes, Mamà... No, he is not stealing your son away from you... Yes... No... Okay, I promise... I love you, too, goodbye."

"Stealing her son away, huh?" Shiro smirked once Lance had ended the call.

"Yeah... She has a flair for the dramatic."

"So _that's_ where you get it from," Shiro teased.

Lance rolled his eyes and brought their mouths together for a short, wet kiss.

"Mmf... I might steal her son away if he kisses me like that some more."

"Gladly."

Lance set the phone back down and then pressed his body flush against Shiro's. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, slow and sweet, taking his time, now that they were free of other obligations, to unravel the man beneath him. His lips travelled down Shiro's jawline and sucked and bit at the skin on his neck until the man was moaning softly.

"Shouldn't I be the one giving _you_ hickeys on your birthday?" Shiro asked breathlessly.

"No. You're my present and I'm going to enjoy playing with you however I want."

Lance bit the spot and then pressed a chaste kiss there, drawing out a gasping moan from his boyfriend.

"Fine with me," said the blissful older boy. "Happy birthday, Lance."

"Thank you, Takashi."

Needless to say, they spent the rest of the day in bed, enjoying each other's presence. Shiro was definitely the best gift Lance ever had...more than once.


End file.
